Friendship (Flower Series)
Friendship is a gameplay mechanic in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (video game) and Story of World II: A Flowery Life. Raising friendship with the characters will unlock new dialogue box, while raising friendship with animals will increase the quality of items those animals produce. Aspects Players can find their friendship levels with townspeople in the Assets menu. Press B in front of the bookcase and move to the list of residents. Friendship symbols are on a number from 0 to 10. When you reach the appropriate FS point value, a symbol will appear next to the character's name. In Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You, friendship is drawn with percentage meter (e.g. "5% TP") and measured in % Team Points (% TP). In A Flowery Life, friendship indicator is measured with number symbols with Symbol Points (e.g. 5,000 SP = 0 Symbols). Each townspeople has a pair of 10 specific symbol that represents their culture. Germanic characters have edelweiss, Latin characters have periwinkle flower (vinca minor), Nordic countries have a snowflake, Characters from English-speaking countries have a white daisy, Slavic characters have a sunflower, and Asians have Sakura flower. For magical characters such as Flower Queen, Renee, and Henry - instead of specific origin symbols, they have a Red Flower as Friendship indicator. Prince Hibiki and Momoka have invisible symbols. The player still have to give him or her gifts in order to woo one of them, but cannot tell how far along they are in the love process. The easiest way to improve friendships is by talking to people daily and giving them gifts. Talking to a person will earn you +100 symbol points per day. In this game, friendship will not decrease if the player does not talk to someone for a while. Gifts that the player gives will earn different amounts of Symbols depending on how much the person likes their gift. Each person in game has different gift preferences, so try to give a gift that will give you the most Symbols impact. The player can only give one gift per day. Gifts The town is inhabited by around 100 different villagers, each with their own likes, dislikes, schedules, families and occupations. Most characters follow a certain profile of gifts: there is one ingredient that they favorite any dish that contains it, and they like the ingredient by itself. For the most part, cooked items are the best gifts. Note also that the lists of likes and dislikes here are not comprehensive; instead they are just general frameworks for finding good gifts. It's also notable that there are certain items that absolutely no one likes; these gifts are either 'disliked' or 'hated' by everyone. ''Flowers Bloom with You'' ''A Flowery Life'' If you give the person disliked or hated gift, it doesn't matter. The only outcome that you may lose Friendship Symbols, which you can refill by giving them gifts and participate in Friend Events. Every marriage candidates "generally" like the same gifts, but they do vary here and there. For example, the Sexy-type bachelorettes (e.g. Sarah, Shiho) like beautiful things, such as perfume and gems, but the Cool-type bachelorettes don't like them. Gifts No One Likes: Boots, Empty Can, Failed Dish (recipes that didn't turn out right), Trash. Navigation Category:Game Guide